Good 'Ol Days
by ArcaneShinigami
Summary: A cute Jake and Bells One-shot. Nothing long or super detailed, just cute, and short. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I very much enjoy writing fanfiction of it. :)**

**This is for _writerfreek _****at _sortofbeautiful_ on_ livejournal!_!! I wrote this for the Valentine's Day Ficathon...I hope you like it, _writerfreek_!**

* * *

**Good 'Ol Days (Jacob's POV; One-shot)**

I remember the good 'ol days, back when rainy weather forced us into my dirty old garage; back when I was there for her, and she was there to be with me. At least I had that much; being her crutch wasn't _all_ that bad.

Of course if you compare those days with now, then they may just look like the bad 'ol days. Back then she was depressed, her heart had all but been torn from her body, and stomped on by her beloved vampire boyfriend. He left her, and she only came to me for moral support. Compared to now, those were definitely the worst days.

Now, it doesn't matter whether it's raining or not; Bella and I were constantly together, and most of the time? Yeah, in my_ garage_.

She had changed so much since those first few months we had together, as friends. She was a completely different person now! Or maybe...just the person she was before Edward was ever in her life to begin with.

Despite how much I hated that stupid, blood-sucker, I couldn't help but to be thankful to him; if he hadn't left her, I would've never had the chance to be with her, to heal her broken heart. Bella Swan's heart no longer belonged to him...it belonged to_ me_.

So here we were, sitting in my still old, still dirty garage. It had been about a year, maybe two, since the whole mishap went down. Music jammed loudly from my ghetto speaker system, I was under one of my friends old trucks, fixing it of course, and she was standing by the counter trying to clean up some of my grease-stained tools.

Every now and then I would sneak a peak from under the truck to look at her; even covered in the grease from these cars, she still took my breath. There she stood wearing jean shorts and my over-sized, grease-covered t-shirt, "Bells, if you keep wearing my clothes, and keep standing there workin' on my tools, I might have an aneurysm."

She turned slightly, proping one dainty elbow on the wooden counter, her face practically screamed what she was thinking;_ is that all guys ever think about?_

I just nodded, already answering her thoughts, "Yeah, it's hard not to think like that around you." then winked at her, before rolling back under the truck to finish it up.

I heard her squeal, and looked to see what she was doing. She ran over to the ghetto-boombox and turned the volume up. A smile illuminated her face. I raised an eyebrow, pulling myself out from underneath the truck and walked over to her, "Giddy much?"

She grinned, "I love this song."

I listened closly as to what it was, and remembered immediantly, "Oh," then wrapped an arm around her, "Man, I'm so lucky to have a girl who likes rock..."

She nodded swiftly and continued to grin, "Yes, yes you are. Be thankful, not a lot of girls out there can take bands like_ Shinedown_, _underOATH_, and _Demon Hunter_."

I let go of her, right when one of the guitar solo's started, and started head-banging furiously, my now-sort-of-growing-out-again-hair flying all over the place.

Of course the weather had to go and ruin our fun! Suddenly the radio went all fuzzy; obvious sign that the channel was officially-clouded-over. Stupid thunderstorms.

She pouted, trying to find another station to fill her music needs. I crossed my arms and sighed as she stopped on a slow-gushy-music channel, "Seriously, Bells? _Seriously_? I just praised you for being into rock, and you stay here?"

She bit her lip, "I like lot's of music...and they said what the next song coming on was...and I haven't heard it in a long time...I wanna hear it again."

I raised an eyebrow, What song could that be?

The music started playing:

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy, so was i, when she loved me_

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_

_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me._

My heart nearly stopped beating; that was the song I had heard just last year, and thought about so often whenever I saw Bells sad.

I walked closer to her, and wrapped my arms around her small body, pulling her as tightly, and gently, to me as possible. Her arms wrapped around my torso, and we danced slowly to the song.

_So the years went by, I stayed the same_

_And she began to drift away, I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "i will always love you."_

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,_

_She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,_

_Like she loved me, when she loved me_

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

_When she loved me._

As the song came to a close, I began to speak softly, "Y'know, I heard this song before...back when...back before we...were together. Back when you were...so _broken_. I never thought...I never thought you'd be with me; I always wanted this, but I never thought you would give me that chance."

She looked up to me, her eyes slightly wet, "I...thought about that too. Back then, I didn't know if I could...love anybody else. Every time I heard this song I thought about how much you...you were there for me. It always reprimanded me and told me that I needed to...be honest with myself, with you, that I_ did _love you."

I brought my hand to her face, stroking gently, "Well, then I'm grateful to this sappy-song." smiling gently.

A small giggle escaped her, "Yeah, me too. And I'm grateful things happened how they did, that I'm with you now."

I nodded, "These truely are the good 'ol days; we're livin' in 'em." I paused, eyeing her, then threw in a semi-sarcastic smile, "Y'know you're never getting rid of me now, right?" and winked.

She rolled her eyes, "Just as much as you better get used to my being stubborn about things."

"Already am, Bells!" I looked at her, and pushed her away just enough that I could look down to her whole figure. "Like for instance, even though I told you about this..._clothing choice_, you still haven't listened."

She eyed me carefully, "You just said something a few minutes ago..and I thought..."

I grinned mischeviously, "I want my shirt back."

Her eyes widened, "Uh, okay, let me go...change."

I grabbed her arm, tugging her back to me, "No, I want it_ now_. Right here, right now."

Her eyes widened even more, "Uhhh, no way, Jake."

I pouted, "Please, pretty please?"

A few seconds went by, and I saw her frown, "Fine, I give up, you can have it back."

I blinked, _had she given up so easily? _and watched as her hands went to the bottom, starting to lift it up.

My whole being froze, waiting as she pulled the shirt up quickly, and threw it off of her, right at me. She grinned at me, this time mischeviously herself, "Happy now?"

I growled, "You. Were wearing. A Tank top. Underneath."

She winked, "Duh; told you I'm stubborn." then walked back to the counter, "Now, back to work, or Quill will be upset that you didn't finish his truck in time."

I merely stood there in awe of her cleverness, "You play dirty."

She nodded, "I have to, I mean, aren't I with you now?"

I ran up to her and hugged her, kissing her ferociously, my word's but a breath on her lips, "Yes, yes you are."

I felt a small pain on my head, and backed up. She had a warm soda, and had just hit me on the head, "What was _that_ for?"

"Just getting your attention; head's up." then threw it at me. I caught it of course, but glared at her, "Still playing dirty."

She popped open one of the warm soda's and took a slug, grinning all the while, "Only for you, Jake, only for you."

* * *

**Feel free to Review...I'd love to see reviews for my first One-shot!!! **


End file.
